Ink jet printing involves ejecting ink droplets from orifices in a printhead onto an image receiving surface to form an image. Ink-jet printing systems commonly utilize either direct printing or offset printing architecture. In a typical direct printing system, the image receiving surface comprises a media substrate and ink is ejected from jets in the printhead directly onto the media substrate. In an offset printing system, the image receiving surface comprises an intermediate transfer surface, such as a drum or belt, and ink is ejected by the jets of the printhead onto an intermediate transfer surface, such as a liquid layer on a drum. The final receiving substrate is then brought into contact with the intermediate transfer surface and the ink image is transferred and fused or fixed to the substrate.
In many direct and offset printing systems, the printhead(s) are configured for movement with respect to the image receiving surface. For example, printheads may also be configured to translate across the image receiving surface as the printhead while forming images on the image receiving surface. Printheads may be also configured for movement toward and away from the image receiving surface to, for example, enable maintenance operations. When moving or transporting an imaging device that includes movable printheads, printhead movement is advantageously restrained or prevented so that the printheads of the imaging device are protected from inadvertent contact with other internal components of the imaging device should the imaging device experience a shock loading or other deleterious movement during transport.
Previously known printers featured a single printhead that performed a shorter range of movements. In such previously known devices, printhead restraint was enabled by bringing mechanized components in the printer into contact with the printhead. Current imaging devices, however, may include multiple printheads that are configured for a more extensive range of movements than previously known printers. Restraining the printheads in a multi-printhead system with an extensive range of printhead movement is difficult without creating interferences with the printhead range of movement and/or without increasing the cost and complexity of the restraint system.